


Is it Denmark?

by janescott



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:05:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janescott/pseuds/janescott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A very long time ago, someone (and I totally forget who) bid on me for domestic Lambliff in the  (or possibly the  donors choose auction from way back, now that I think about it). Sorry this took so long, person-who's-name-I-can't-remember. I hope it's okay.X-posted to  and  Unbeta'd ficlet :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it Denmark?

Tommy's half-dozing on the hotel room sofa, lulled by the tickticktick of rain on the window when he hears Adam's key slide into the lock.

He turns his head and blinks as Adam stumbles into the room – the end of a long day of interviews and promos for the new album.

"Hey. How'd it go?"

Adam collapses on the sofa and kind of ... climbs all over Tommy, which Tommy doesn't _mind_ but Adam's kind of big. He wriggles around until he can stretch out his legs and rest his feet on the coffee table, and Adam sighs, stretching out and laying his head in Tommy's lap.

"That good, huh," Tommy says softly, working his fingers through Adam's hair and scratching at his scalp. Adam makes the kind of noise that's usually only heard in porn films, (or sometimes in hotel rooms, or on tour buses, or in their very own bed, that Tommy really, really misses), and Tommy digs in a little harder.

"It was – they were – fine. Just ... lots of the same questions and it was all in ... where are we, anyway?"

Tommy stops scratching for a moment, mentally tracking the tour stops. "Denmark?" he hazards, as Adam swats at his wrist until he starts moving his fingers again.

"That sounds ... uh, sure. Denmark." Adam's voice is hoarse and weary. Tommy frowns and eases his fingers down to Adam's neck, which makes him arch into Tommy's touch and groan."Oh my god. That's good. Fuck."

"I got some other ideas that're good for tension ..." Tommy can't keep the smirk out of his voice and Adam's sudden laughter vibrates under his fingertips. Adam rolls on to his back and stretches, long and lithe like a panther.

Tommy lets his eyes wander over the length of Adam's body and rests a hand on his chest, idly scratching; Adam's t-shirt bunchung up under his fingertips.

"I really, really like where you're going with this, but I'd fall asleep. Can we just -" Adam waves an arm around vaguely.

"Order food and find a crappy movie? Make out like teenagers? Prank call Neil?"

Adam laughs again, and sits up, still somehow taking up the same amount of space. "Yes. Shower first. Then food and all the rest, and oh my god, sleep in a _real bed_."

Tommy lets Adam pull him up, towards the bathroom, even though it's possibly the tiniest bathroom in the whole of Europe. "That shower is really small..."

"Yes, but so are you. Please? I'll wash your hair for you ..."

"Can't turn that down." Tommy's laughing now, as Adam turns the water on; an odd counterpoint to the heavy rain still falling outside. Adam leans down and kisses him then; soft and sweet. He tastes like bad coffee and mint, and Tommy opens up for him; easily like always, slipping his arms around Adam's waist and holding on tight.

Adam breaks the kiss first, resting his forehead against Tommy's and grinning down at him with a wide, bright smile.

Tommy slips his hands under Adam's t-shirt, spreading his palms out and pushing up, until Adam pulls it over his head, still smiling.

"If I fall asleep in the shower ..."

"I'll steal your credit card and charge a bunch of porn, don't worry," Tommy says, as they both quickly strip the rest of their clothes off and duck under the spray.

Adam's laugh echoes around the small bathroom as he pours shampoo on to his hands and starts working it through Tommy's hair.

Tommy tilts his head back and closes his eyes; feeling Adam's heart beat against his back, even through the tickticktick of the rain, and of the shower against the cheap plastic curtain.


End file.
